steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ametryn
Ametryn — gemsona użytkowniczki BrakNicku. Wyjątkowy klejnot posiadający skrzydła. Na świat przyszła w Detervii. Podczas Wielkiej Wojny była częścią Zjednoczonych Sił Klejnotów, do których należały klejnoty z sojuszniczych państw. Wraz z Szerlitem i Kordieryt tworzą Drużynę Awarii. Przez krótki moment w swoim życiu była dowódcą Specjalnego Oddziału Taktyczno-Skrytobójczego, w skrócie SOTS. Oddział podlegający bezpośrednio pod Yūkikage (w niektórych przypadkach słuchali rozkazów Ametryn, gdyż jest wojowniczką o "specjalnych uprawnieniach"). SOTS zwykle pracują w zespołach utworzonych do wymagań misji, co maksymalnie zwiększa powodzenie. W późniejszych latach, związała się z Szerlitem, kończąc na ślubie z nim. Po wojnie Obsydian Śnieżny oddała jej i Szerlitowi swoje stanowisko Yūkikage, gdyż była nim podczas wojny, a poprzedni władca został skruszony. W dosłownym tłumaczeniu: Cień Bohaterstwa, nazwa zaczerpnięta od Kage z Naruto . Ma przeszło 1700 lat. W Detervii 100 lat to ludzki 1 rok, więc Ametryn ma 17 ludzkich lat Przez jej nieostrożność za młodu, zamieszkały w niej demony. Jest ich dokładnie siedem, kolejno: Gniew, Nienawiść, Smutek, Zazdrość, Śmierć, Cierń i Ciemność. Osobowość Przed przemianą Ametryn miała złożony charakter, który jednak pozwalał na właściwe osądzenie sytuacji. Ciągle miewała napady złości, raniła innych okrutnymi słowami. Bardzo subiektywna, patrzyła na wszystko z własnego punktu widzenia. Miała dużą pewność siebie, choć rzadko ją okazywała. Na co dzień mogła przejawiać niezadowolenie i złość, chciała po prostu osiągnąć założony cel, potrafiła działać dyskretnie i z opanowaniem. Była uczuciowa, ale nie okazywała tego. Była bardzo zaborcza, już od dzieciństwa. Po przemianie Parę cech jak ciągłe napady złości, czy też właściwe osądzanie sytuacji zostało. Chociaż napady złości lekko zmalały. Teraz okazuje swą pewność siebie, nadal potrafi działać dyskretnie i z opanowaniem. Pokazuje swe uczucia. Potrafi oceniać ludzi niewiarygodnie prędko i właściwie! Całym sercem angażuje się w działanie. Nigdy nie odmówi pomocy, uśmiechając się tak jakby wszystko było dla niej łatwe. Jej niezwykły urok i wybuchowy, namiętny aspekt osobowości nieraz pozwalają wyrwać się z ram codziennej egzystencji i przeżyć ekscytujące przygody, które pozostawiają bogate wspomnienia. Posiada w duszy skarby miłości i poświęcenia. Pragnie żyć intensywnie i dla tego celu jest gotowa popełnić wiele nieostrożności. Jest bardzo kobieca, kokieteryjna i zmysłowa. Może służyć dobrą radą w dziedzinie urządzania mieszkania. Jako partnerka jest bardzo reprezentacyjna. Potrafi przezwyciężyć największe życiowe trudności. Jak winorośl, potrzebuje oparcia, by w pełni rozkwitnąć. Aby nie pokazać po sobie, że dana sytuacja wstrząsa nią lub wzrusza, nadmierną pobudliwość ukrywa pod pozornym chłodem. Posiada dar przewidywania znaczących zmian w swym życiu. Cechuje ją wielkie opanowanie, które pozwala stawiać czoła trudnym sytuacjom. Od powstania sprawiała trudności wychowawcze, gdyż trudno nią kierować. Odczuwa silną potrzebę dawania czegoś z siebie. By odwieść ją od jakiegoś zamiaru, nie należy stosować siły, ale przekonać, że to nie leży w jej interesie. Z łatwością odkrywa głęboko zakamuflowane tajemnice. Niełatwo ją oszukać, gdyż czyta w cudzych myślach i sercu. Ma wrodzony zmysł dyplomatyczny, którym posługuje się z lubością. Zdolna wszystko poświęcić dla swojego ideału, w jej przypadku wszystko może się zdarzyć... Dodajmy, że dysponuje sporą dozą cech męskich. Miłość jest dla niej głównym motorem działania. Wierzy i kocha, czyli przenosi góry. Długo pamięta wszelkie doznane przykrości i często nawet po długim czasie za wszelką cenę potrafi się zrewanżować. Sama nierzadko posługuje się ironią i ciętym dowcipem, lecz u innych tego nie toleruje. Cechuje ją też duża zaradność w trudnych sytuacjach. Jeśli ktoś „zajdzie jej za skórę”, czeka miesiącami, latami, aby się z nim porachować. Niepowodzenia znacznie bardziej ją drażnią, niż przygnębiają. Gdy wbije sobie coś do głowy, pracuje... i udaje jej się pokonać wszystkie przeszkody. Jest klejnotem o silnej psychice, potrafi poradzić sobie w trudnej sytuacji, lecz nadużywa słów i przekleństw. Od stworzenia bardzo silna, lecz przez życie średnio mogłaby przejść samodzielnie. Obdarza innych wierną przyjaźnią, kobiety i mężczyzn, bez różnicy, a to rzadkość. Jednakże jej zachowanie wobec przyjaciół jest tak nierówne, że przyprawia o zawrót głowy. Wykorzystuje to, że łatwo wybucha, tylko by wyrównać rachunki. Jest bardzo przekorna, lubi mówić „nie”, sprzeczać się i upierać. „Co postanowione, to zrobione” to jej główna dewiza, nieco uciążliwa dla otoczenia. Ma w sobie coś tajemniczego, nieuchwytnego, co sprawia, że otoczenie zachodzi w głowę kim jest naprawdę. Chwyta w lot całość zagadnienia. Wygląd Ametryn to klejnot o dosyć wysokiej posturze, przypominającej do złudzenia ludzką. Jest w miarę szczupła, waży bardzo mało. Posiada bardzo okazały biust. W przeciwieństwie do szczupłej sylwetki jej pośladki są również duże, przez co jej figurę można nazwać typową klepsydrą. Ma jasnożółtą skórę. Jej włosy są w dwóch odcieniach: fiolet i róż. Ma dosyć skomplikowaną fryzurę. Z lewej strony ma bardzo starannie zakręcone włosy. Z drugiej zaś strony ma cztery kosmyki, które wystają do góry. Reszta włosów z prawej strony jest roztrzepana i poszarpana. Jej charakterystycznym elementem są białe, pierzaste, duże skrzydła, które są bardzo wyjątkowe, bowiem Ametryn potrafi je złożyć i rozłożyć kiedy będzie chciała. Oczy klejnotu są w odcieniu purpury, jednakże przyciągają uwagę zaraz po skrzydłach.thumb|Szkic z lekcji Do jej standardowego ubioru można zaliczyć złotą tunikę z także złotymi naramiennikami na obojczykach. Do tego spódniczka, również złota. Nie posiada takowych butów, chodzi boso. Jej broń, czyli złota kosa odzwierciedla jej delikatność, tym samym pokazując, jaka może ostra i cięta. Jej klejnot umieszczony jest na klatce piersiowej. Jest on w kolorze liliowym, dodatkowo posiada trójkątną fasetę. Historia Młode Lata Ametryn "narodziła się" w Detervii, tam też się wychowywała. W owym kraju młode klejnoty zaraz po powstaniu były oddawane pod opiekę starszym klejnotom, by te mogły je wychować i uczyć podstaw, ażeby te potem mogły pójść do specjalnej szkoły, zwanej Akademią Klejnotów, gdzie douczyłyby się więcej. Ametryn trafiła pod opiekę Śnieżnego Obsydianu, który był znany pod pseudonimem "Suno" Dokładniej Sunō z języka japońskiego oznacza to coś śnieżnego , toteż właśnie tak Ametryn się do niej zwracała. Suno miała dosyć duże wpływy w Detervii, więc sporo klejnotów dziwiło się, że Suno chciała kogoś przygarnąć. W żadnej sytuacji nie sprawiała problemów wychowawczych. Od małej ukazywała się w niej osobowość introwertyczna. Chętnie czerpała wiedzę na temat otaczającego jej świata, umiała już czytać, dzięki czemu mądrości chłonęła też ze starych ksiąg zapisanych w bardzo starym języku. Gdy skończyła sześćset lat nauczyła się latać. Znikała na całe dnie, zwiedzając podniebne, jak i ziemskie zakątki planety. Suno bardzo się martwiła o małą Ametryn, bowiem kształciła się w walce tylko teoretycznie, zaś praktycznie nie. Na szczęście nigdy nic się nie stało, a Ametryncia wracała do domu cała i zdrowa. Akademia Klejnotów Pomimo sprzeciwów, rabanów i ciągłych chryi wyszło na to, że klejnotka z niechęcią musiała iść do Akademii. Klejnoty z Detervii posyłane tam były w wieku siedmiuset lat. Wszechnica ta posiadała kilka budynków - każdy z nich przygotowywał klejnoty do ich przyszłości. Profile klas były następujące: zielarskie, handlowe, pedagogiczne, wojownicze. Ametryn za wszelką cenę chciała być w klasie o ostatnim, wyżej wymienionym profilu. Miała tam spotkać swoich rówieśników i kształcić się tam z nimi przez kolejne pięćset lat. Co sto lat zmieniał się poziom edukacji na wyższy. Jeden dzień Deterviański to 72 rzeczywiste godziny, więc lekcje trwały znacznie dłużej. ~*~ Po pierwszym dniu w owym budynku, znienawidziła go z całego serca. Nie nawiązywała z nikim kontaktów, chciała być sama, pomimo tego, że była tak kolorowym klejnotem. Skupiała się głównie na nauce i książkach, dlatego też osiągała najlepsze wyniki. Suno nalegała, ażeby Ametryn się z kimś zapoznała, lecz ta nie chciała, twierdząc, że nie ma ochoty zapoznawać się z kimkolwiek. Pierwsze trzysta lat nauki przeszła samotnie, chociaż bacznie obserwowała jej klasę, dzięki czemu mogła się dowiedzieć wielu rzeczy nie rozmawiając z żadnym klejnotem. Inne klejnoty uważały Ametryn za bardzo tajemniczy i dziwny klejnot. Każda próba nawiązania z nią kontaktu kończyła się porażką, do tego miała te wielkie, białe skrzydła, które posiadała tylko ona. Dziwili się, że tak sporadycznie z nich korzysta, gdyż głównie przemieszczała się na swych małych, bosych stopach. Ciągle milczała, odzywała się tylko wtedy, kiedy musiała. Na czterechsetnym roku przelewki się skończyły. Klejnoty miały już tysiąc sto lat, były już na tyle dojrzałe, że przeszły do nauki praktycznej. Uczono je walki, różnych technik magii. Uczono je odkrywać swoją naturę magii, lecz na naukę kontrolowania jej będą poznawały na pięćsetnym roku. Były klejnoty mające naturę ziemi, wody, ognia, powietrza, piorunów, lodu et cetera. Zdarzały się klejnoty z kilkoma naturami naraz. Niestety Ametryn nie była we wszystkim idealna, nie mogła dojść do tego, jaką ona miała, miała jeszcze na to całe sto lat. ~*~ Na tym samym roku uczono tylko walki bronią, oraz tworzenie fuzji, a fuzja to wiadomo, połączenie dwóch, lub większej ilości klejnotów. Przeraziło to Ametryn, że będzie musiała z kimś się łączyć. Na jednej z przerw przed ową lekcją siedziała sobie pod drzewem i czytała, gdy nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd dało się usłyszeć głośny krzyk i dźwięk wyjętej broni z klejnotu. Ametryn zaciekawiło to, co się zadziało, obróciła się i zobaczyła dwa klejnoty z jej klasy: Kordieryt i Ortoklaz. Ta pierwsza, była średniego wzrostu niebieskim klejnotem, a jej bronią była kusarigama. Druga zaś, była podobnego wzrostu, co Kordieryt za broń miała nunczako. Miały ze sobą walczyć, niestety Ametryn nie wiedziała co się takiego stało. Oba klejnoty zaczęły siebie wyzywać, miało już dojść do walki, lecz w pewnym momencie nauczyciel dyżurujący zauważył to i pozbawił obie fizycznej formy "za karę". Gapie byli przerażeni, myśleli, że te dwa siłujące się ze sobą klejnoty nie mogą już powrócić, że umarły... Nic bardziej mylnego. Obie przywróciły swoją formę w dość szybkim czasie. Kordieryt znów miała zaatakować znienacka Ortoklaz, lecz tym razem wychowawca klasy zatrzymał ją, lecz był nieco łagodniejszy dla swojej wychowanki, gdyż nie pozbawił jej formy. Kordieryt zaczęła kląć pod nosem na Ortoklaz, lecz ta na szczęście tego nie słyszała. - "Żałosne" - pomyślała Ametryn i powróciła do chłonięcia lektury. - Co tam tak namiętnie czytasz? - Ametryn usłyszała pierwszy raz w życiu pytanie skierowane do niej. Wyjrzała lekko zza książki i zauważyła Kordieryt siedzącą na murze Akademii. - Coś, co Cię nie powinno interesować - odburknęła. - Ooo... Czemu od razu tak niemiło się do mnie odnosisz? - zapytała zaciekawiona Kordieryt. - Bo nie mam ochoty z tobą dłużej bajdurzyć, sama bawię się świetnie - Ametryn wyraźnie irytowało zachowanie nowo poznanej koleżanki. - Wiesz... W sumie nie przyszłam tutaj tak posiedzieć, a dokładniej przyszłam tutaj w celu zapytania się ciebie, czy nie chciałabyś ćwiczyć zemną fuzji na kolejnej lekcji? Wiesz... Ja, Ty nie mamy z kim trenować, prędzej czy później byśmy musiały znaleźć osobę do współpracy - Kordieryt wyszła z inicjatywą - Niezbyt mi się to podoba, ale niech tak się stanie - Ametryn przystała na propozycję. ~*~ Rozpoczęły się lekcje, na których uczono fuzji. Jedne klejnoty dobierały się w trójki, tudzież czwórki, ażeby można było uzyskać większą fuzję pokroju serialowej Aleksandryt. Drugie natomiast dziwiły się, iż Ametryn znalazła sobie "kogoś" do ćwiczeń. Zadzwonił oczekiwany dzwonek na lekcję. Nauczyciel wzbogacił uczniów o dawkę wiedzy teoretycznej, po czym przeszli do zajęć praktycznych. Każda para, bądź grupa klejnotów miała przedstawiać swą fuzję pod okiem nauczyciela na środku boiska głównego. Naszedł kulminacyjny moment, kiedy to Ametryn miała przedstawić swą fuzję z Kordieryt. Obie stanęły na środku. Jak można było się domyśleć obie tańczyły innym stylem. Niestety przez błąd Ametryn klejnoty nie połączyły się. Nauczyciel był zmuszony oblać ich. Okrzyczał Ametryn, że nie powinna być w klasie o tym profilu, ponieważ nie potrafi wykonać niczego, a jej mózg jest przystosowany do wiedzy teoretycznej. Wykrzyczał również, że dzięki niej Kordieryt oblała, a mogła zdać. Po tym przedzielił niebieskoskórą do innej grupy, aby spróbowała fuzji z innym klejnotem. Ametryn przeraziła się, bowiem edukator miał rację. "Nie mogę się tak łatwo poddać! Udowodnię wszystkim, że potrafię! Suno ma być zemnie dumna!" - te słowa wykrzyknęła wewnątrz siebie i otarła pojedyncze łzy spływające po jej policzku. - ZACZEKAJ! - Krzyknęła za nauczycielem, który obrócił się w jej stronę. - Chcę spróbować jeszcze raz! - Wprawdzie każdemu klejnotowi przysługuje możliwość poprawy egzaminu, ale ty chcesz tak od razu? Bez żadnego przygotowania? Spróbuj jutro - rzucił egzaminator. - Tak, jestem pewna, chcę teraz, w tym momencie. - odpowiedziała pewna. - Więc niechaj tak się stanie - powiedział - Kordieryt, Ametryn, próba druga - dorzucił. Klejnoty zaczęły wykonywać swój taniec. Niestety gdy miało już dojść do "złączenia" Ametryn potknęła się, czego skutkiem było przerwanie powstania fuzji. - Ametryn... Przykro mi, ale to tylko Ty z całej klasy nie zaliczyłaś egzaminu. Kordieryt, która już drugi raz pokazała swoje zdolności do tworzenia fuzji, już nie musi tworzyć jej z kimś innym, ponieważ ja to widzę, że to potrafi. Nie jestem pewien, czy Ty masz do tego predyspozycje... Obaliłaś egzamin - powiedział chłodno i postawił wielki znak "X" przy swojej tabeli sprawdzianów przy profilu Ametryn, tym samym doprowadzając ją do łez pomieszanych z nutką złości. - To... ja... zawiniłam? JESZCZE WAM POKAŻĘ! - zalana łzami skrzydlata pobiegła w drugą stronę, wylatując z terenów szkoły. - Ametryn! Zaczekaj! Zostajesz ukarana dwudziestoma punktami karnymi za ucieczkę! Naprawdę ci ich nie szkoda? Masz ich tak dużo! - MAM JE GDZIEŚ! - wykrzyknęła i odleciała. ~*~ W tym momencie klejnot chciał odlecieć jak najdalej. Porzucić szkołę, Suno, Kordieryt. Chciała skupić się tylko na sobie i praktycznych umiejętnościach. Nie umiała odkryć swojej prawdziwej natury magii, nie umiała tworzyć fuzji, a przede wszystkim nie umiała polegać na samej sobie. Kiedy na egzaminach teoretycznych radziła sobie świetnie - to w praktyce nie. Czyżby nowa szansa? Ametryn wyleciała z Detervii omijając drogą podniebną wszystkie straże, które pilnowały, ażeby nikt nie uciekał w wioski, ani żeby nikt do niej nie wchodził. Po drodze wleciała po cichu do siebie do domu, żeby zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Jedzenie, śpiwór, książki, picie. Nie dała znać, że wylatuje Suno, po prostu miała dosyć nawet jej. Po prostu uciekła. Chciała sprawdzić jak wielka jest jej samodzielność, jakby nie dała sobie rady - to by wróciła. ~*~ Zbliżał się mrok, a biedna Ametryn nie mogła znaleźć innego miasta, czy też miejsca na mini obóz przez złą widoczność spowodowaną mgłą. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że miała wrócić i pokazać jak "słabą" jest. Tak to sobie tłumaczyła. Na szczęście kawałek dalej znalazła las. Miała jeszcze dobre dwie godziny zanim słońce zaprzestanie być widoczne na horyzoncie. Jednakże owa gwiazda nadawała temu całemu krajobrazowi leśnemu klimat. Ametryn cały czas rozmyślała nad tym, czy aby dobrze postąpiła, bo w gruncie rzeczy zaczęły zjadać ją dość spore wyrzuty sumienia. Stawało się coraz ciemniej, więc młody klejnot przeciwstawił się takim myślom. To miał być nowy rozdział w jej życiu, nowa szansa, dzięki której miała stać się inna, nie do poznania. "Pora przestać mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Co się stało, to się stało, nie można płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem" w końcu sobie powiedziała i przystąpiła do działania. Najważniejsze było rozpalenie ognia. Na tą czynność zostało jej bardzo niewiele czasu. Poszła w głąb lasu, aby nazbierać chrustu. Fauna leśna w obrębie 100 km od Detervii była bogata w zwierzęce mutanty, które również były klejnotami, więc Ametryn modliła się w myślach ażeby żadnego nie spotkała. Zbierając chrust starała się zachować ciszę. Lekkie pękania rozgałęzień nie ułatwiały jej tego, jednakże wszystko szło jak na razie dobrze. Wracając do swojego miejsca obozowego kilka sztuk upadło jej, lecz ona tego nie zauważyła i nadepnęła na kilka gałęzi powodując jeden, wielki trzask. Z tego co wyczytała - potwory bardzo reagują na jakiekolwiek trzaski i zaczynają zmierzać w miejsce, skąd dobiegały owe odgłosy, dlatego też Ametryn czym prędzej pobiegła do swojego obozowiska. Życie poza Detervią nie było takie łatwe jak też mogłoby się jej wydawać. ~*~ Jak to wiadomo - hałas przyciąga potwory, jednakże ogień je odstrasza, czyż nie? W tym wypadku kolorowowłosa postanowiła posłuchać się tej rady i czym prędzej rozpaliła ogień. Umiejętności ~Wkrótce~ Relacje ~Wkrótce~ Fuzje Fluoryt Fluoryt jest fuzją Ametryn i Turkus. Powstała parę razy, gdyż zaszła taka potrzeba. Turkus po spotkaniu Ametryn w jej wymiarze postanowiła się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, miały ze sobą wiele wspólnego oraz Ametryn była pierwszym klejnotem jakiego spotkała Turkus w innym wymiarze. Fluoryt posiada cechy zarówno Turkus jak i Ametryn. Czasem zdarzało się połączyć wspólne cechy, by były silniejsze, także wady. W tej fuzji nikt nie dominował. Fluoryt była średnio stabilną fuzją, parę razy groziło jej rozłączenie. thumb Pierwsze wystąpienie Pierwsze połączenie powstało, gdy Ametryn z Turkus szukały przetworników mocy do portalu Turkus. Na ich drodze stanęła wielka, stara maszyna, której nie dało się zniszczyć. Po połączeniu się w Fluoryt, oba klejnoty musiały przyzwyczaić się, że od teraz muszą stanowić jedność. Jako Fluoryt podeszły do maszyny, lecz nagle zza pleców wyskoczyły fuzjomutanty. Fuzja nie wiedząc nic o sobie od ataku znienacka prawie rozłączyła się. Z klifu spadł na nią inny fuzjomutant, ta oszołomiona zrzuciła go i w końcu przywołała swoją broń - topór. Fuzjomutanty cofnęły się, bo zrozumiały, że nie mają szans. Nagle wymuszone fuzje połączyły się w jeszcze większą i dziwną fuzję. Oczy np. fuzja miała rozsypane po całym ciele, a ręce i nogi wystawały wszędzie. Fluoryt jednak i tak była silniejsza, przecięła parę razy monstrum i je pokonała. Odwróciła się i swoim toporem rozwaliła zepsutą maszynę. Drugie wystąpienie Fluoryt powstała podczas jednej z misji odnalezienia nowych części do międzywymiarowego teleportera Turkus. Ametryn, Kordieryt oraz turkusowy klejnot musiały przezwyciężyć strach i wejść do starego statku klejnotów. W pewnej chwili Turkus i Ametryn wpadły do pułapki, a jedynym wyjściem była właśnie fuzja. Turkus początkowo nie chciała (lub się po prostu bała) stworzyć fuzji. W końcu się przełamała i postanowiła połączyć się z Ametryn. Bardzo dawno nie była w fuzji. Nie licząc krótkiego incydentu z Perydot, bardzo dawno jeszcze aż tak długo nie pozostawała w fuzji. Fluoryt wykonała swoje zadanie poprawnie, po wyjściu z pułapki fuzja rozłączyła się. Ciekawostki #Pomimo mieszkających w niej demonów, zazwyczaj zachowuje spokój ducha, #Bardzo często i bardzo łatwo się denerwuje, Może z tego wyniknąć wiele nieścisłości, bo przecież w poprzedniej ciekawostce napisałam, że zachowuje spokój ducha. Chodzi o to, iż Ametryn nie niszczy połowy miasta "od tak", albo nie kruszy klejnotów "bo jej się chce". Łatwo się denerwuje, ale można na palcach jednej ręki wyliczyć ile osób wie o jej demonach. Po prostu zachowuje się jak normalny klejnot. #Nie chce tworzyć na stałe fuzji z Szerlitem, gdyż chce go widzieć, #'Nie lubi innych Ametrynów', #Gdyby autorka miała dopasować do charakteru Ametryn jakiś gatunek muzyczny, z pewnością to by był hip-hop, #Gatunek anime odpowiadający jej historii to shounen. Galeria Ametryn by BrakNicku(1).png|Moje stare ID Ametrynki :3 Ametryn_nowe_ID_by_BrakNicku.png|Kolejne stare ID Ametryn_new_ID_by_BrakNicku.png|Najnowsze ID na podstawie szkicu Gem.jpg|Przepiękny szkic od Shiroux. Jeszcze raz ślicznie dziękuję <3 Ametryn by Magi.jpg|Ametryn na kartce o3o Od Magi. Ślicznie dziękujem :D Ametryn dla braknicku by me.png|Śliczniutki obrazek Ametrynki od RS100. Serdecznie dzięki <3 Ametryn by Pudło.png|Prześliczna Ametrynka od Pudeła (specjalniepudełażebyniebyło). Jeszcze raz dziękuję ^^ Ametryn.png|Prześliczna Ametryn od kochanej FanArciary. Dziękuję bardzo <3 Ametryn real angel.png|Przepiękna, ludzka Ametryn, również od FanArciary Boże to serio jest takie śliczne, normalnie zawału dostałam *O* Ametryn By Esterwa.png|Śliczny portret od kochanej Esterwy :3 Ametryn by Madziulka200 for BrakNicku.png|Prześliczna, słodka Ametryn, od kochanej Magdy Madziulki Magdaleny XD Jeszcze raz dziękuję, jest prześliczna <3 Przyjaciele by Magi.png|Psiapsie, wraz z Heliodor i Moją imienniczką tworzą zgrane trio. Od kochanej Maryji XD IMG_20160702_200934.jpg|Nie wiem jak ona to robi ;-; Przepięknośliczna praca od kochanej Kisielki <3 Gem_001.jpg|Przepiękna Ametryn z "Weird" oczami od Dziobusia XDNwm czemu uwielbiam nick Miśka zdrabniać XD Ametrinn..png|Kolejna prześliczna Ametryn, też od Dziobusia w tym prześlicznym stylu *O* Ametrynka_by_Magi.jpg|Prześliczny portrecik od mojego Naruciakeła XD <3 Ametryn_by_ReaFabolous.png|Przecudowny portret od Paina XD Fuzja2.png|Bardzo ciekawa i oryginalna fuzja Ametryn i Szafir od MarySP ❤ Fuzja3.png|Fuzja Ametryn i Rubin, też wyszła bardzo oryginalnie i ciekawie, z całego serduszka dziękuję też Mary ❤ Ameryn_dla_tej_co_nie_ma_nicku.png|Ametryn poprawiająca mi humor <3 Dziękuję za bardzo słodki rysunek Krystianowi <3 Ametryn pucyk by Magi.png|Wersja jako pucałke <3 Od mojej Pani Uzumaki <3 20170814 114558.jpg|Fuzja Kakashiego Hatake z "Naruto", Ametryn i Arminie Arlert z "Shingeki no Kyojin" od cudownej Misty 28 <3 20170814 103913.jpg|Z kolei tu sama fuzja Ametryn i Kakashiego <3 Też autorstwa Misty! 20170814 095928.jpg|Tu zaś znowu fuzja Ametryn i tym razem Armina :"DD Także od wspaniałej Misty <3 FanArtForBrakNickuByMixo.png|Naprawdę piękny rysunek od Kochanej EmiXy <3 Ametryn mural.png|Przepiękny mural Ametryn od najlepszej Yin! Ametryn dla bracknicku.png|Cudo od Eleabri Przypisy Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kreatywność BrakNicku Kategoria:Klejnot z Przedszkola Kategoria:Gemsona Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca Kategoria:Kwarce